LA Wolf
by xtubbyx
Summary: Vince was right. Brian was hiding something, but it wasn't that he was a cop. When a family emergency calls Brian away, the team start digging. And they may not like what they find


**Chapter one**

 **Dom**

It was movie night at the torretto house hold and the whole team, minis one member, had gathered in the living room arguing over what they where to watch that night.

Dom and Letty where together on the couch, Dom sitting quietly watching the antics of his team while Letty delibertly egged on the argument that was going on between Leon and Jesse. Vince was giving his own opinion every now and then but at the minute was too busy trying to get Mia's attentin without much luck. Mia herself was glancing at her phone every few minutes, most likely waiting for a reply from Brian, who should of been here half an hour ago.

Seeming to finally get fed up, she tapped at her screen and then held it up to her ear. The action got Letty's attention who gave her a worried look. Dom could barely here the ringing of the phone through the speaker and was able to catch the muffeled greeting when the phone was answered.

"Brian, where are . . " Mia cut herself of and listened to whatever was being said on the other end of the line. Dom got worried when Mia went slightly pale and he hadn't even realised he'd moved until he was kneeling in front of her. His move had gained the attentin of the rest of the team who had paused there arguments to watch them.

"Ok, do you know when you'll be back?" Mia said after listening for a few moments. "Yeah I'll let Dom know."

Dom raised a questioning eyebrow at Mia as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Brian's on his way to New York." she told them all and Dom wasn't alone in his shock.

"Why. What about race wars?" It was Jesse that broke the silence. Dom knew that the kid had grown close to Brian in his short time with the team.

"He said it was some family emergency. That the whole family had been called in to his cousins. He's on the plane at the minute. He asked me to tell you the car is at Harry's, who has his keys as he doesn't know when he'll be back, in case you want it for Race Wars."

"Brian has family in New York?" Jesse spoke up looking at Mia with a confused look on his face.

"That's what he said yeah. Why?" Mia replied.

"Just on the check Dom had me run on him after that first race said his only family where his parents. His dad bailed when he was nine and his mum died when he was seventeen. Any cousins would of shown up on it."

"I'm telling you Dom, he's hiddng something." Vince said in a smug tone taking Jesse's words as confirmation to all he'd been saying for weeks.

Dom saw Mia glaring at Vince but surprisingly she stayed quite. Perhaps because in this case he may be right.

 **Antonio**

"Brian and Pete's bus is officially late " Nick said looking up at the clock over his father shoulder, as he finished up reading the local newspaper. Glancing up at him and then to the door Antonio brought his coffee up to his lips while concentrating on what was being said in the diner.

"Let's wait for the boy's out side" he said to Nick after the conversation across the room turned to Stonehaven. The last thing he wanted was a fight to start from them being recognised. Setting the money for their meal on the table Antonio stood to leave patting Nick on the shoulder when he looked down to his half finished pie as if in pain before he stood to join him. As they approached the door the Sherrif and a deputy came through it and spotted them. Antonio caught the moment she recognised them and tried not to let his apprehension show.

"I've seen you around town a couple of times over the years. We've never officially met." she said obviously looking for an introduction.

"Antonio Sorrentino and this is my son Nick. We're old family friends of the Danvers." he said while shaking her hand.

As Nick was shaking her hand the deputy spoke up "A few of my hunting pals said maybe they saw a wolf up on your property."

"If a wolf is settling on the property where're going to have to come up there." the Sherrif said. "Of course." Antonio replied but before he could say more the deputy cut in again.

"We've all heard wolves up there before." Antonio heard the accusation in the man's tone, and so did Nick and Antonio could almost seen his son's hackles rising

"Yeah they've been know to pass through but they keep on the move you know." Nick said keeping his attention focused on the deputy.

"Well we just want to catch the animal, resolve the issue. I just got word that there's an other girl missing. That's two in one week for a town that nothing much happens.

The sound of the bell above the door ringing followed by a loud "Hey" had all four of them looking up to see two men entering the dinner. The one in front was the shorter of the two with red hair and a friendly face that was stretched in a huge smile. The taller man behind him had golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes that where shinning in mirth from whatever his companion had been saying beforehand.

"Nicky." the blonde man dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him towards him to put his arms around his son in a hug.

Behind the embracing pair Pete spoke up "Hey we eating here, I'm starving."

"Your always hungry." Brian said laughing at Pete as he pulled back from Nick but stood with his arm around his shoulder.

"No we're just leaving" he said to the pair before turning to the sherrif and saying "Where happy to help in any way we can." he told her as he followed the three boys out the door where he found them rough housing like three teenage boys.

"Boys." he raised his voice slightly causing all three to freeze and look at him. "Car." he simple said trying to hide his smile at their antics. Despite the circumstances it was nice to have his two son's back together at his side.


End file.
